Yoketron
Yoketron is a former Autobot, now a wise old Maximal Cyber-Ninja Master responsible for training the Maximal Cyber-Ninja Corps at the Cyber-Ninja Dojo, but more importantly, he protects the artifacts: the Golden Disk and the fabled Omega Key, which they be needed to prepare for a war once the Destroyer awoken. He is a master of many martial arts, including Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Crystalocution, diffusion, Tekkaido, Tahtib-tron, and Laser Lathi. History After the Great War, Yoketron found two troubled fembots, Foxfire and Wind-Rider, stealing Energon and causing trouble on the streets. Yoketron followed them to their secret hideout and caught them by surprise. He took pity on them because they were raised on the street so he bring them to the Cyber Ninja Dojo for his adopted daughters to be train as Cyber Ninja and a home for Foxfire and Wind-rider instead of throwing the fembots in the stockade. Foxfire and Wind-Rider were rebellious and cocky young upstarts at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground them. Yoketron stripped them both of their weapons and mods, and slowly trained both girls in the ways of the ninja. After Foxfire and Wind-Rider were close to finishing their Cyber-Ninja training, Yoketron deemed them worthy to be Cyber-Ninja and rewarded them with a Shuriken Chakram and two dagger-sized Kunai made of Energon for Foxfire and a Katana and a Kusarigama for Wind-Rider. By their graduation, Yoketron showed the two fembots a hidden room in the Iacon Museum, accessed via a secret door opened by a combination of pressure point moves. Entering the hidden chamber, the two learned from Yoketron that the mission of the Cyber-Ninja Corps was to protect the Golden Disk, as well as the fabled 'Omega Key' in the room, lest they be needed to prepare for a war once the Destroyer awoken. Exiting the room, Wind-Rider was unable to complete Yoketron's request to close the door with the same combination. However, Foxfire had been able to do so, shaming her in the process, which she would never want to do. Ever. This made Wind-Rider go on her own personal quest, much to Yoketron's disapproval as well as to pry Foxfire off of her, to master the skill and be a true Cyber-Ninja. Foxfire tried to convince her to stay, but only to be brushed off. Foxfire was depressed by the absence of the only fembot she saw as her sister, but her Master stated that some lessons can only be found out by themselves. But they’ll always have help when the time is right, whenever, wherever, or whoever makes that decision. However, while Wind-Rider was gone, one of Yoketron's former students, Lockdown former Decepticon and now a Predacon, betrayed him, stealing most of the artifacts and most of the protoforms for the Predacons, and leaving Yoketron to die and leaving Foxfire into stasis with her arm torn off and her circuits sparking out of her chest. Wind-Rider returned during the aftermath, and she attempted to revive Yoketron by transferring his spark to a protoform that had been left behind. Though Yoketron formed from the new Protoform, Yoketron chastised Wind-Rider for not accepting fate, telling her "...must not sacrifice a piece of the future to bring back the past." Wind-Rider began to cry, saying that she only did so because she didn't want to lose the only bot she ever saw as her father. He reassured her that he would never leave her, even if he became One with the Allspark. Yoketron relinquished his spark, and his new body grayed. Relationships Foxfire Wind-Rider Category:Maximals Category:Cybertronian Category:Autobots